


Lost and Found

by Kariszma83



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariszma83/pseuds/Kariszma83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary is trying to cope with hard events without the support of Francis. Lola is there for her in a time of need and Francis and Bash come running to save the damsels in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koren M (CyberMathWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/gifts).



> Written to take place immediate following Acts of War diverging from the rest of the events in Season 2.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much , as usual, to my hetero life mate iamtheenemy for the beta. You get it done girl!!
> 
>  
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy this look into a twist of something different. Happy Holidays and Happy Yuletide. Enjoy!

Mary sighed in exasperation. She had no clue why Francis continued to push her away. She had done nothing but be dutiful to her position as his wife and the Queen of both Scotland and France. But this latest issue with the Protestants had completed erased everything she thought she had known about the kind of man that Francis was.

She clutched her blanket tighter around her in the soft chair. She stared out into the falling snow and sighed again. Ever since that night almost a month ago, when she was assaulted during the Protestant attack, she couldn’t bear for Francis to touch her, be near to her, or even look at her. It was difficult feeling like Catherine was her only ally in this. That thought, together with Francis’ declaration that he would like to send her away to Scotland and with his even more fervent assertions of love only served to confuse her emotions. Mary stared out of the window so lost in her thoughts she no longer even saw the snow falling outside.

What might have been hours later, Mary started to the sound of knocking at her chamber door.

“Enter,” Mary called.

The door opened and Lola, one of Mary’s ladies, entered. Mary attempted to smile normally at Lola, but she knew the smile wasn’t going to fool anyone.

“Mary, I’ve come to speak to you about…” Lola stopped in her tracks upon seeing Mary’s face. “What is it? Has something happened?”

“All is well. What is it you wish to speak about?” Mary replied, brushing off Lola’s concern.

“Well, about Francis and a concern of mine. But that is not the pressing issue here. What is wrong?” Lola said.

“Nothing. I am well. What has Francis done that concerns you?” asked Mary, attempting to brush Lola off again.

“Mary. We have known each other for far too long for you to try to hide from me. What is it? Maybe, I can help,” Lola chided.

Mary stood from the chair and the confines of the warm blanket and walked to the window pane. She looked out onto the snowy grounds as Lola watched her reflection in the glass. Mary shoulders bowed, and a tear ran down her cheek.

Lola stepped forward and gently placed a hand of Mary’s shoulder, “Mary, is it the attacks? Have they caught the men finally? Have they not, and you are worried? Fear not, Francis and Bash will catch them. Thank God that no one else was hurt besides Kenna.”

Lola trailed off as both she and Mary’s shoulder both slumped slightly at the remembrance of the loss of their friend. Kenna was killed during the Protestant attacks of the previous month when she was pushed down the stairs during the initial invasion. Then, their other friend Greer had fled the country with her Protestant husband Lord Castleroy, to avoid being implicated in the attacks. Lola and Mary were truly the only ones left of their band of ladies.

Mary broke the silence, “They have not yet caught the men responsible, but it is more than worry. The night of the attack, someone else besides poor Kenna was hurt. The men that attacked made it past the guards to my chambers, and I was raped.”

Lola gasped and pulled back, “Mary…oh Mary, why didn’t you tell me?”

“We wanted to keep it quiet. I did not want to be made a victim in this attack. I did not want to be remembered for this one thing amongst all I have done in life. But I have not been coping well. I thought that the feelings would pass, but they have not. And it has grown to the point where I can’t bear for Francis to even be near me, let alone touch me.”

“Oh Mary, I am so sorry,” intoned Lola. “I had wondered why you had vacated your chambers, and this certainly explains it. But I wish you had told me sooner. I could have done something to help.”

“I do not know that anything could help, Lola,” whispered Mary, another tear slipping down her cheek. “I am afraid that I will never be able to be touched again. Everything feels so wrong.”

“Darling Mary,” whispered Lola, “let me show you how good it can feel.”

Lola took Mary’s hand and led her to the chair by the fire. She sat Mary down and picked up an ornate comb from a nearby table. She unfastened Mary’s hair from the loose chignon she had worn today, and slowly began to work at the curls and tangles as they fell. After a few minutes of combing Lola began to hum softly.

Mary sighed in contentment. The room was filled with the comforting sounds of a crackling fire, a gentle song, and the soft rustle of a comb through hair. Mary said quietly, “I remember that song. The nursemaids of our youth used to sing it at bedtime.”

“Indeed they did,” said Lola as she glanced out the window at the night sky, “and it is high time we be abed as well. Come.”

Lola pulled Mary to her feet and led her to the bed. She tucked Mary into the crisp covers, and turned to leave. Mary caught Lola’s hand and said, “Please stay with me, Lola.”

Lola smiled and turned back. She climbed into the bed and shivered at the cold sheets within. Mary snuggled towards Lola and said, “I apologize for the lack of warmth in the bed. I have not wanted even the servants to come in my chambers.”

“Not to worry,” smiled Lola, “we can warm each other up just like we had to as children.” She wrapped her arms around Mary and tickled her lightly. Mary froze at the initial touch, but looked in Lola’s eyes and said, “You are very much going to regret that.”

Lola was unsure of Mary’s statement, and a look of concern and uncertainty took over her face, until Mary’s hands darted out towards Lola and began to tickle her mercilessly. Mary laughed, “Unfortunately, familiarity is your downfall today, because I remember all your ticklish spots!”

Mary continued until Lola couldn’t breathe and finally stopped. They laid face to face, smiling at each other and catching their breath. As their breathing slowed, they stared into each other eyes and Mary leaned forward and impulsively kissed Lola. Lola froze for the briefest of moments before she began to kiss Mary back. Their lips moved against each other’s softly. Mary raised a hand to stroke Lola’s face and whispered to her, “This is a nice kind of touch,” before falling asleep in Lola’s arms.

*

Lola and Mary woke to the knock of the servants bringing breakfast. They rose to dine near the fire and heartily enjoyed the feast before them. Lola was heartened to see that Mary seemed to eat with a somewhat renewed vigor different from that of the previous month and she was brought out of her reverie by Mary speaking.

“Lola,” said Mary, “what was the concern that you had with Francis that you wanted to speak about with me?”

“Oh that,” replied Lola. “I received a letter from my mother that she has taken ill. I would very much like to go see her and introduce her to Jean-Phillipe just in case something should happen. I approached Francis and asked to go for a short time. He would not even listen to my argument. He immediately said no, and when I tried to push, he went as far as to forbid me from even leaving the castle, telling me if I tried, he would keep my son and forbid me from ever seeing him again. I know that he wants his son to be near, but I do not think I have ever behaved in a way that would make him fear that I would take his son and never return.”

Mary thought of everything that was going on with Francis. His secrecy and moodiness, his refusal to tell her what was going on, coupled with his lies and broken promises were too much. Her bitterness turned even darker thinking about Francis’ dismissal of Lola’s familial concerns. Thinking about Scotland also made her remember Francis’ threats to send her back to her homeland.

Mary came to a conclusion and voiced this, “Lola, go and pack yours and the baby’s things. We leave for home today.”

Lola looked at Mary with confusion plain on her face, “What do you mean?”

“Francis keeps threatening to send me back to Scotland, and now has forbid you to go. He may be King of France, but I am Queen of France and Scotland, and I say we are going home,” Mary proclaimed.

*

After the long journey to their homeland, Mary and Lola settled into a quiet little castle that was one of Mary’s holdings as Queen of Scotland. It was near to where Lola’s mother lived and yet far enough away from Mary’s family in Scotland that an attempt at peace and rest could be had. Lola was happy to be in Scotland but infuriated at her mother to learn that her “illness” was nothing but a ploy to try to get Lola to come home. Having introduced her mother to her son, Lola took leave feeling her duty done. Over the next few weeks, Lola and Mary fell into an easy routine, and Lola could see the vivaciousness and confidence returning to Mary more and more each day. They laughed over the adorable antics of baby Jean-Phillipe, they cried over the many losses they had suffered, and they reminisced about the simplicities of a childhood that could never be regained.

Their days ended with something that was now becoming tradition, Lola brushing Mary’s hair.

On a cold night in particular, Mary leaned into Lola’s hands as the comb worked through her curls. She sighed with deep contentment and turned to look at Lola. Lola stopped combing and Mary grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the chair next to her.

“I cannot thank you enough, Lola,” Mary began. “You have given me back more than you will ever know.”

“You are my dearest friend, and I am happy to be able to help. You have shown me more kindness that I have had right to, and I love you,” replied Lola.

“And I love you,” stated Mary, leaning in to kiss Lola.

Lola smiled and kissed Mary back. Mary’s lips were soft and gentle but insistent. Something was different in this kiss from other kisses the two had shared. Mary’s confidence was plain in her actions. She reached up and entwined Lola’s hair through her fingers, pulling Lola’s face even closer. Mary’s lips parted and her tongue entwined with Lola’s. Lola moaned and moved her hands to Mary’s waist. Mary pulled back slightly and began to trail kisses down Lola’s neck. At the same time, she pushed Lola gently back onto the couch.

Lola grasped Mary’s waist, pulling her on top of her as she laid back. Mary chuckled softly and returned her attentions to Lola’s full lips. Lola slid her hands up Mary’s dress and began to tug at the shoulders of the gown. They slipped down Mary’s arms one at a time, and Mary gasped as Lola’s hands found her nipples.

Mary’s back arched, pushing her breasts further into Lola’s hands. She moaned and after a moment, leaned back down to continue kissing her way down Lola’s neck. She pulled the shoulders of Lola’s dress down her arms and kissed the spots left bare by the absent sleeves.

She continued on this path until Lola’s nipples were bared and instantly hardened by the chilled air of the room. Mary took one and then the other into her mouth, causing Lola to be the one to arch her back into Mary’s hands this time. She continued her thorough exploration with long, slow drags of her tongue, punctuated by sharp nips of her teeth on those sensitive nubs that made Lola gasp for air. Her hands roamed down Lola’s body, feeling every curve until she reached the very center of Lola’s being. Tentatively, Mary used one finger to explore Lola’s warm depths. Lola’s muscles contracted around her, and Mary felt her whole body shudder in response.

Lola’s hand sunk into Mary’s hair and pull at Mary to angle their mouths together. This time the kiss was full of desperate longing, with all of the tension they had been feeling bursting in that instant of passion. Hastened by Lola’s actions, Mary’s fingers worked inside Lola’s tight channel, finding spot after spot that made her pant with pleasure.

Abruptly, Lola turned her head away, panting, and she grabbed for Mary’s hand still inside her. Mary pulled back with a confused look on her face, “Lola, do you not want this?” she asked.

“Oh yes,” replied Lola with a wicked grin on her face. “I just want to make sure we climax together.”

Lola moved her hands down Mary’s body and her two fingers made their way inside Mary. Mary gasped at the sensation of another woman’s fingers in a place where only hers had been, and moved her body in rhythm with Lola’s fingers. Lola curled her fingers and began slow, deep circles, applying pressure where Mary needed it most.

Feeling bolder, Mary sought to match Lola’s rhythm with her own fingers. She knew she had found the right spot when Lola exhaled a long, shuddering groan, her hips hitching off the sloped chair.

“Oh yes,” she gasped. “Mary yes, just like that.”

Lola brought her free hand up to squeeze Mary’s breast and thumb at her nipple, already sensitive from Lola’s previous ministrations.

The two women moved as one, panting as pleasure gave way to ecstasy. Mary screamed in ecstasy as she felt a release more powerful than any she had known before. Spurred on, Mary fervently worked her fingers faster in Lola’s depths until Lola cried out with the same passion. Spent, Mary sank down into Lola’s arms, laying her head on Lola’s heaving breast, and the two held each other as they calmed down.

Lola placed a kiss full of tenderness on Mary’s brow. Mary returned the kiss, but on Lola’s breast, looking up at her with a cheeky grin. Mary chuckled, “We’ve been missing out these many years.”

Lola laughed in response, “But we don’t have to miss out any longer.”

*

Francis stood over the sleeping forms of Mary and Lola. His embarrassment had overcome his worry for the missing women and his son. The worry had overcome his anger about two weeks ago when he began to have trouble locating them. But, the embarrassment was plain on his blushing face. He didn’t know what to think as he looked down at the entwined forms of the only two women that he had known intimately, one his wife and queen, and the other the mother of his child.

He could curse Bash for abandoning him the minute they had entered the room and taken stock of the situation. It was up to him to deal with this...whatever this was. But, what should he do? Should he wake them? They looked so comfortable. And the look of contentment on Mary’s face was one that he hadn’t seen in a long time.

Francis cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. In the bed Lola stirred and opened her eyes. The minute her eyes focused on him, she gasped and jerked out of Mary’s arms to a sitting position.

“Francis,” Lola stuttered, at a loss for any other words.

Mary awoke at the disruption and looked up into the eyes of her husband. She too sat up and pulled the covers to her chin.

“Lola, would you excuse us please?” asked Francis handing her a dressing gown from the end of the bed.

Lola quickly donned the gown and excused herself from the room.

Francis sighed and lowered himself on the edge of the bed.

“Francis,” Mary began with a look of steel in her eyes, “whatever you have to say to me, I am a queen as much as you are a king-”

“Mary,” Francis interrupted, “please listen. You left me. I could not believe that you left me. Not only you, but you took my son as well. I was so angry. I have been nothing but angry these past few months. Over so many things - your attack, the state of affairs in France, things I have not even told you. When I discovered you gone, I made chase with Bash. But, the longer we could not find you and Lola, the more my anger turned to fear and worry. And I realized that no longer was I angry, but that I did not wish to be angry with you ever again. I love you Mary. You are my world.”

Francis shifted to look away from Mary, “I am however shocked to find you in such a state with Lola. And yet, I see something in your face that has long been missing, which makes me happy to see there.”

Mary climbed down the length of the bed and put her arms around Francis from behind. She kissed his shoulder and nestled her chin into him.

Francis started slightly at the unexpected touch on Mary’s part. He had been used to several months of a skittish, wide-eyed Mary, and this embrace was a shock to him.

“I love you Francis. As much as you are tired of being angry, I am tired of being afraid. Lola helped me overcome that. She has been supporting and caring for me since we were children and she showed me how to love again.”

Francis turned to face Mary and he took her in his arms, “Then I must be grateful to Lola, for she has given back to me the light in your eyes, and I do not know if there is a way to repay that kindness.”

“Hmm,” pondered Mary, “I don’t know a way for you to repay her, but I can show you the boldness the night has brought me.”

Mary pulled Francis further into the bed and on top of her. Francis chuckled and kissed her, “Your boldness is something I would much like to see. I have missed it.”

*

Lola was trying to quell a wandering mind. She knew that Mary and Francis were going to be alright as she had overheard the sounds of their passion on her way downstairs from dressing. What she did not know was what repercussions she would face for defying Francis’ orders. She, unlike Mary, was not a queen, and though not a subject of Francis’ technically, she had disobeyed the King’s wishes. She hoped and expected that all would be well for her thanks to both Mary and Jean-Phillipe, but she could not stop the twinge of worry that still plagued her.

She was reading the same line on the first page of a book she had picked up for the fourth time when Bash walked into the room where she was sitting. His face blushed upon seeing her and he bowed stiffly,

“Lady Lola, pardon my intrusion,” he said and made to leave.

“Bash, wait.” Lola said, “please don’t go. Would you care for some tea?”

Bash lowered himself in the chair opposite of Lola and nodded, “That would be nice. It’s been a tiring few weeks.” He chuckled, “Who knew that it would be so difficult to find two women and a baby.”

“I am sorry for the extra trouble and worry we seem to have caused. I honestly did not think it would be hard for Francis to locate us.”

Bash sighed and stared at the fire, “Honestly, I think it ended up a good thing. I have needed something to distract me from all that has been happening at court, and so has Francis. And seeing his emotions take a turn from anger has been an improvement for him. I know that when we get back to court, the issues will still be there, but I think he will approach them with a fresh mind.”

“And what of you?” asked Lola, “will you have something to distract you still when we return to court?”

Bash sat for a few long minutes before answering, “I serve my brother, the King, but with Kenna gone, I have nothing left to live on for. I am but a shell of the man I was. No one can understand.”

“And yet I do,” replied Lola, “you forget that Mary and I grew up with Kenna. We were closer than actual sisters. I feel her loss deeper than you could know. And after losing our other friend Aylee and now Greer’s departure, it feels like Mary is all I have left. But, I know that is not true. I have my son, and friends like Francis and you. And you have that too in all of us.If you give us a chance. Do not close your heart to the future.”

Bash smiled what felt like the first genuine smile in months, “I think I can promise you a chance. I should like some friends I can count on.”

*

The evening found Francis, Mary, Lola and Bash seated comfortably around a table playing cribbage. They had partaken of a delicious dinner and now sat amiably while a merry fire crackled in the hearth. The nursemaid had come in with Jean-Phillipe to say goodnight before putting him to bed. Francis and Lola had both kissed him goodnight, while Mary and Bash looked on fondly at the sleepy baby.

Francis groaned as he lost the fifth straight hand in row. He tossed his cards down, stood up and said, “Deal me out of this hand. I have never been one for cribbage.” He walked to the veranda door and opened it to better look at the falling snowflakes.

The remaining three players concentrated on their cards until suddenly Mary screamed. Bash and Lola jumped to their feet in alarm staring at Mary’s shocked face. Mary began to laugh and turned around to face Francis at the window revealing a snow covered back to Lola and Bash. As the two caught on they began to laugh as well.

Mary turned to look at Lola and Bash, “I think Francis has something coming to him, don’t you agree?” She picked up part of the snow that had fallen to the ground and threw it back at Francis.

Francis’ face shone gleefully as his smiled at Mary, Lola and Bash, “Well then, all of you had best come and get me,” he laughed as he ran outside into the falling snow.


End file.
